L'Etoile qui guide mes pas, le Dragon qui protège mon chemin
by Aelig
Summary: Elle, constellationniste ; lui, Dragon Slayer. Elle, pure et immaculée ; lui, rongé par les Ténèbres. Mais envers et contre tout, ils triompheront. Recueil d'OS pour la RoYu Week (très en retard).
1. Day 1

_Coucou !_

_Alors, voici ma collaboration à la RoYu Week - trèèèèèèèèèès en retard, oui, d'accord. M'enfin, l'important, c'est de participer ! (Et en plus les OS sont tout court... J'ai presque honte...)_

_Bref, je posterais les autres thèmes déjà écrits à la suite ;)_

_Ce jour 1, j'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à l'écrire ; je l'avais au bout des lèvres, j'y pensais, et puis au beau milieu de la nuit je me suis levée pour écrire... Et voilà ce que ça donne !_

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnage sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que jouer avec. L'image n'est pas à moi non plus.

* * *

_**RoYu Week - Day 1**_

_**Rêve**_

* * *

Le rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre, caressant le corps des deux mages endormis. L'une des silhouette bougea, émergeant doucement du sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle était plongée. Yukino se redressa, se frottant les yeux avec ses poings fermés, étouffant à peine un long bâillement. Elle avait fait un rêve merveilleux, cette nuit. Après la fête du Nouvel An à la Guilde, Rogue l'avait ramené chez elle. Elle avait trop bu, et tanguait et divaguait tellement qu'elle n'avait pu lui indiquer où elle habitait. En désespoir de cause, le Dragon de l'Ombre l'avait ramené chez lui et couchée sur son canapé. Sauf qu'elle n'y était pas restée et s'était levée, allant rejoindre le beau brun ténébreux dans son lit. La mage stellaire s'était alors glissée dans ses bras, Rogue la regardant faire avec étonnement, avant que la jeune femme ne l'embrasse et qu'il ne se laisse emporter par son instinct.

Un doux sourire effleura les lèvres de Yukino. Si seulement son rêve pouvait être réel...

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un regard rouge sang.

Elle cria.

Tomba du lit.

Se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle n'était _pas_ dans _sa_ chambre, et donc _pas chez elle_.

Et qu'elle portait uniquement un grand T-shirt noir qui ne lui appartenait _certainement pas_.

Ah ! Et que les beaux yeux rouges qu'elle avait vu appartenait à l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et qui était à présent penché vers elle, un sourcil haussé en guise de « Pourquoi donc t'es-tu mise à crier comme ça de si bon matin ? ». Ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Les yeux caramel de la constellationniste s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

Elle avait juste fait un rêve un peu osé cette nuit, non ?

Elle n'avait... Elle n'avait pas...

« _Oh Mon Dieu _»

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussi vite. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Devait-elle s'excuser ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Partir en courant ?

Ou alors, elle rêvait encore.

Yukino se pinça une fois, deux fois, tentant désespéramment de provoquer par ce geste un réveil. Avant qu'une main ne se pose sur la sienne pour l'intimer d'arrêter. Et qu'elle ne croise pour une deuxième fois les pupilles rouges sang de Rogue.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres, et comprit que le Dragon Slayer l'embrassait. Divinement bien, d'ailleurs. La blanche sourit sous le baiser. Et passa ses mains dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

Finalement...

… Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve...

… Yukino avait bien envie de le prolonger.

* * *

_Une petite review ? *puppy eyes* :3_


	2. Day 2

_Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième thème de la RoYu Week ! :)_

_Pas trop de mal pour l'écrire, celui-là aussi. J'avais l'idée, j'ai écris, et j'ai bien rit ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_RoYu Week - Day 2_**

**_Faiblesse_**

* * *

- Non !

Rogue jura, fixant de son regard rouge sang le plafond de la Guilde, déterminé à ne pas faiblir, et surtout, _surtout_, à ne pas baisser les yeux.

- S'il-te-plait...

Arg. Il ne résisterait plus très longtemps, si elle lui faisait cette voix-là. Il l'imaginait très bien, ses grands yeux caramel suppliants, au bord des larmes, et sa petite bouche rosée figée en une moue suppliante, tellement tentante...

- Hors de question !

Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer...

- Rogue-san...

NE PAS CRAQUER, NE PAS CRAQUER, NE SURTOUT PAS CRAQUER...

- S'il-te-plait, Rogue-san...

Définitivement, si elle continuait à l'appeler _comme ça_, avec _ce ton-là_, il allait vraiment...

- Non, c'est non !

Aïe. Il avait baissé les yeux. Il l'avait regardé.

Aller, résiste, tu peux le faire.

Et Rogue résista.

Pendant trois seconde, à peu près.

Mais, décidément, face à Yukino, il était vraiment _faible_.

Alors il craqua. Et accepta.

- Sting, la prochaine fois que tu utilises mon faible pour Yukino pour que je fasse la paperasserie à ta place, je te tue, c'est clair ?

* * *

_Une petite review s'il vous plait ? :3_


	3. Day 3

_Coucou ! _

_Et le troisième thème de la RoYu Week est là !_

_Hum, plus de mal pour l'écrire et pour trouver l'idée, là. Je savais pas trop quoi faire, et puis c'est venu quand j'y pensais le moins..._

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_RoYu Week - Day 3_**

**_Étoile_**

* * *

La petite Yukino avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. A cette époque, elle les observait pendant des heures, avec sa grande sœur Sorano.

Puis Sorano avait disparut. Ses parents été enterrés. Son village brûlé.

Et Yukino s'était retrouvée seule, sous la voûté étoilée. Seule avec les petites brillantes, qui éclairaient ses nuits et lui faisait garder espoir. Les étoiles était devenue sa raison de vivre. A une époque ou pour survivre, elle volait, trichait, mentait, blessait. Chaque jour, elle voulait tenir pour les étoiles. Pour les voir, les admirer, et mourir sous la voie lactée.

Elle avait survécut.

Elle avait appris la magie. La magie des constellations. Constellationniste, cela sonnait bien.

Elle s'était battu, toujours, avec l'espoir de retrouver au bout du chemin sa sœur tant aimée.

Mais c'est une Guilde qu'elle avait trouvée. Sabertooth, les tigres à dents de sabres. Tellement puissante.

Et, étrangement, c'était un Dragon qui lui avait tendu la main. Un Dragon, noir, dévoré par l'Ombre qui l'entourait.

Un Ombre insidieuse, qui l'entourait et le laissait dans une étrange solitude.

Yukino avait voulue l'aider. Elle en avait laissé sa sœur.

Rogue avait besoin d'aide, elle l'aiderait.

Elle avait entreprit de lui montrer la douceur des étoiles.

* * *

_Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis ;)_


	4. Day 4

_Coucou !_

_Voici le quatrième thème ! :)_

_Hum, j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour celui-ci. J'avais l'idée, mais impossible de l'écrire. Et puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai arrêter de me casser la tête, j'ai juste écris. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, le résultat n'est pas vraiment le même que ce à quoi je pensais..._

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_RoYu Week - Day 4_**

**_Peur_**

* * *

Rogue réprima un tremblement. Il resta droit, fixant l'homme qui parlait devant lui, sans faire attention à la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre. Il s'efforça de respirer, de penser à autre chose... Pourtant, elle était toujours là.

Cette émotion qu'il avait presque oublié.

La peur.

Il avait peur.

La première - et seule - fois où il avait eu aussi peur était lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le rocher contre lequel il s'était endormis était en fait une énorme dragonne. Il avait alors trois ans.

Aujourd'hui, il en avait vingt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être _terrifié_. Ce qui lui arrivait... Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Non, pas à lui, Rogue Cheney, Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre, mage de Sabertooth ! Et pourtant... Il ne serait pas là, sinon.

L'homme continua son petit discours, sans se soucier du trouble du mage.

Et de quoi avait-il peur, au juste ?

C'était tellement ironique que lui, mage tellement puissant, ait peur d'une si petite et fragile chose que Yukino. Pourtant, la jeune femme tenait sa vie entre ses mains.

Réellement.

Son regard rouge sang était posé sur ses jolies lèvres rosés, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il la vit s'humidifier discrètement les lèvres, sentit à ce geste qu'elle était nerveuse, arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa bouche...

« - Oui, je le veux.

- Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée. »

Le Dragon Slayer sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Et alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa femme - sa _femme_, il adorait le son de ce mot - il se dit qu'il n'aurait plus peur.

* * *

_Un petit avis ? :3_


	5. Day 5

_Coucou !_

_Le cinquième thème de la RoYu Week pour vous ;)_

_Celui-là est vraiment venu tout seul, naturellement, comme ça. Je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris, d'ailleurs ; le plus guimauveux aussi, sûrement._

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**_RoYu Week - Day 5_**

**_Cicatrice_**

* * *

Yukino poussa un soupir. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait la ville enneigée à ses pieds. La jeune blanche adorait la neige. Si simple, si pure, si belle. Elle caressa machinalement son ventre. Sa peau douce était à présent tranchée d'une irrégularité. Une cicatrice, une simple cicatrice, mais qui signifiait tellement pour elle. Un sourire ses dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se levait, traversant le salon d'un pas un peu ralenti. Elle revenait tout juste de l'hôpital, et n'avait pas encore totalement repris des forces, ni récupéré tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu. Elle souffla, avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte.

Elle esquissa un sourire attendrit en voyant Rogue endormis sur le lit. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété ces derniers temps, par sa faute, et n'avais pas beaucoup dormit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et repoussa une mèches brune du visage de son amant. Qu'il était beau, endormit et apaisé...

Son regard vogua sur leur chambre, ne s'arrêtant nulle part, détaillant tout. Elle était ailleurs.

Yukino repensait à ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois. Au final, tout s'était bien passé, et...

- Yukino ?

La voix encore somnolente de Rogue la tira de ses pensées. La blanche lui sourit, d'un sourire tendre et amoureux.

- Tu sais, si tu veux, on peut trouver le moyen de l'effacer, cette cicatrice.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi le Dragon Slayer parlait. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle caressait toujours machinalement son ventre, et donc la cicatrice qui l'ornait.

- Non, c'est bon, elle ne me dérange pas. Je l'aime bien, cette cicatrice.

- Pourquoi ?

Le brun avait l'air intrigué. A présent assis entre les coussins du confortable lit, il regardait sa bien-aimée, cherchant à comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait. Yukino posa un instant ses yeux caramel sur le torse nu et musclé de Rogue, avant de fixé ses yeux rouge sang.

- Elle a beaucoup de significations pour moi.

Un haussement de sourcil de son amant lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer.

- Elle est, disons, une preuve concrète de notre amour...

- Mais on en a une autre, de preuve.

Yukino sourit, son regard allant se poser sur la minuscule petite fille lovée entre les coussins.

- Effectivement, une magnifique preuve. Mais... Cette cicatrice est la concrétisation de tout ça. Tu comprends ?

- Non.

Un rire échappa à Yukino. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Rogue avant de continuer.

- Quand je touche cette cicatrice, je me rappelle de toute notre histoire, Rogue. Et parfois, quand tu n'est pas là et que j'ai peur, je la touche, et je me rappelle que tu m'aimes et que tu reviendras toujours.

Rogue lui sourit, et l'embrassa doucement. Un petit gémissement les arracha à leur étreinte. Hanae les regardait, avec ses grands yeux caramel semblable à ceux de sa mère. Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs faisait son apparition sur le haut de sa tête.

Ses parents la regardèrent tendrement.

Dehors, la neige avait recommencée à tomber.

* * *

*Hanae veut dire « fleur bénie »

* * *

_Une review pour votre petite auteure mes ami(e)s ? :3_


	6. Day 6

_Coucou ! ~_

_Et voilà, tout beau tout frais, le sixième jour ! (Oui, enfin, vous avez le droit de râler.)_

_Bref, un peu de difficulté à l'écrire, mais c'est finalement venu tout seul._

_Merci pour vos commentaires/favoris/follow, ça me fais très plaisir ! Je m'atèle aux réponses... Dès que j'ai finis avec ce chapitre, promis._

_Bonne lecture ~_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnage sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que jouer avec. L'image n'est pas à moi non plus.

* * *

_**RoYu Week - Day 6**_

_**Apocalypse**_

* * *

C'était l'horreur. La fin du monde. Tout s'écroulait. Toutes ses certitudes volaient en éclats. Il allait mourir. Se réveiller et se rendre compte que c'était un cauchemar.

N'est-ce pas ?

- Rogue, enfin ! Arrête un peu de faire cette tête de Sérial Killer !

- Mais ! Yukino ! Il... Notre fille !

La constellationniste hocha la tête. Elle savait, bien sûr ! La blanche écrasa une larme au coin de son œil. Son cœur se serra à la vue de sa fille. Tout allait bien... Et voilà... Que ça arrivait.

Hanae, leur petit ange, avec ses cheveux noirs portés court, ses beaux yeux caramel, sa peau laiteuse, elle était tout pour eux. Leur Univers s'était agrandi à sa naissance, ils n'imaginaient pas une vie sans les éclats de rire ou de colère de leur petite fleur.

Mais maintenant...

Elle était partie... Définitivement.

- Rogue, arrête quand même dans faire tout un plat !

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Je m'en fiche ! Fais un effort !

- Elle n'a que quinze ans !

- Oui, et à mon avis, si tu n'avais pas fais ton père surprotecteur, ce jour serait arrivé depuis plus longtemps ! C'est de son âge enfin !

Rogue continua à grommeler pour la forme. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, plissant les yeux en _l_'apercevant. Il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, bien décidé à annuler tout ça. Il fallait qu'il évite l'Apocalypse.

- ROGUE ! Je t'interdis de mettre un pied dehors et de gâcher le premier rendez-vous de ta fille !

Le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre eut une moue contrariée. Tant pis, il enverrait Frosh...

* * *

_Avouez, Rogue en Papa Poule vous fais rire. Rien qu'un tout petit peu ?_


	7. Day 7

_Hey !_

_Voici donc le dernier jour !_

_Pas de souci pour l'écrire, il est vraiment venu tout seul._

_Bref, rien à dire, quoi._

_Bonne lecture ~_

Disclaimer : L'Univers et les personnage sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima, je ne fais que jouer avec. L'image n'est pas à moi non plus.

* * *

**_RoYu Week - Day 7_**

**_Futur_**

* * *

Yukino avait imaginé son futur de beaucoup de manière différente, lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Elle avait voulut ressembler à sa sœur, d'abord. Puis la retrouver, tout simplement. Elle avait souhaité intégrer Sabertooth, cette Guilde si célèbre, et avait réussit. Elle avait ardemment voulut que Rogue la remarque, que Rogue l'embrasse, que Rogue, l'aime, tout simplement.

Ça aussi, elle l'avait réussi.

Elle avait voulut le meilleure pour sa fille, lui avait offert tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Enfant, elle avait imaginé qu'elle serait un ange, comme sa sœur, qu'elle se marierait avec un beau prince, et qu'ils auraient plein d'enfants.

Au lieu de ça, elle était devenue une étoile, s'était mariée à un Dragon, et avait la plus parfaite de toutes les filles.

Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle était heureuse. Juste avec ça.

Elle était heureuse, entourée de sa famille. De Rogue, toujours aussi beau malgré -ou grâce- aux années passées. Hanae et sa joie de vivre tellement contagieuse, qui respirait un bonheur qui faisait plaisir à voir. Hatsu, son mari, gentil et serviable, et qui n'avait pas son pareil pour contrôler sa femme. Leurs deux adorables enfants, Hoshi et Heiko. Ils étaient devenus sa vie ; son bonheur.

Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer sa vie sans eux.

Un jour, Heiko lui avait demandé ce qu'elle dirait si elle voyait son jeune elle. Yukino lui avait juste sourit.

Elle aurait pu lui donner des milliers de conseils, lui dire exactement quoi faire ou quoi éviter.

Mais Yukino ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait connaître toutes ces douleurs, toutes ces souffrances, toute cette terreur, ces angoisses, ces peurs, traverser ces épreuves qui l'avaient rendue plus forte.

Toutes ces mauvaises choses faisaient partie d'elle et contribuaient à ce magnifique futur qu'elle avait.

Et sans tout ces moments, elle n'aurait jamais éprouvé la joie, le bonheur, n'aurait jamais connu l'amitié ou l'amour.

Oui, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Rogue. Son Dragon, son amour.

Alors, si elle s'était rencontré, Yukino n'aurait eu qu'un mot à dire.

« Vis. »

C'est la seule façon pour se construire un beau futur.

* * *

_Et voilà, RoYu Week (presque) finie ! Le Bonus arrivera, bientôt j'espère._

_En attendant... Reviews ? :3_


End file.
